


A Study in Winning - cover for Jupiter_Ash

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "A Study In Winning", the deliciously sexy Sherlock fanfiction tennis AU, by Jupiter_Ash, the first in the "Tennis" series. Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Winning - cover for Jupiter_Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366788) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



[ ](http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/Study-in-Winning-cover-418401393)

Cover for [A Study In Winning](366788), the deliciously sexy Sherlock fanfiction tennis AU, by Jupiter_Ash, the first in the "Tennis" series. Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.  
  
\---  
  
Summary of A Study In Winning from AO3:  
  
John and Sherlock are professional tennis players and it’s Wimbledon. One is a broken almost was at the end of his career, the other an arrogant rising star tipped for greatness. It should have been a straightforward tournament. It really should have been. How were they to know that a chance encounter would change everything?


End file.
